


Silent Duet

by battysorciere



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Disabled Character, F/F, dc doesnt know how to write so my city now, theyre lesbians harold, well one is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battysorciere/pseuds/battysorciere
Summary: Every person shares a song with their soulmate. Some have lyrics, some are just instrumental. When one soulmate sings their partner will sing the next part, no matter where they are.Cassandra grew up silently singing her song, it keeping her grounded when her father took away her chance at a voice.Marinette grew up singing the next part out loud, happy to complete the next half of the duet.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Cassandra Cain
Comments: 15
Kudos: 175





	Silent Duet

**Author's Note:**

> there needs to be more wlw maribat and miraculous content in general so  
i createed it.

Cassandra always knew what her and her soulmates’ song. It was what kept her from going insane with her parents. If she couldn’t speak, she would sing in her mind. When her tiny hands were forced to be blood soaked, when she was left alone she would play the song over in her head. When she was on the streets of gotham and soaked to the bone, she would hum in her head that gentle sunlight of a song. Her song was a background noise that kept Cassandra grounded. It was her sunlight.

Black Bat stood on top of a gargoyle at one of the highest points of Gotham City. Funny how only a few years ago she was shivering and starving and speechless. Now she could go to a warm bed at the end of the day, with a smile on her face. She had brothers, and a sister. A father who actually gave her love. A father she could hug. Brothers she could tease. A sister she could bond with. A family she could share her song with. It was a different song, but it still felt warm inside. Like a hot cup of tea on a cold Gotham night. Cass gave a little shiver. Maybe she could make herself some when she returned to the manor.  
Her ears perked up when she saw movement below. The Black Bat descended, and if it was shoddily singing a song, the criminal would never tell.

“She..taste like apple juice and peach…”

Marinette always loved her song. If it had a smell, Marinette believed it would smell like fresh baked blueberry scones from her family’s bakery. Marinette decided at eleven years old when she met her soulmate she would bake them for them. When Marinette met Kim, another song played in her head. This one was poppy and fun. It made her happy. She made cherry cupcakes and brought them to him the next day. 

Marinette grew up in her mind an ordinary girl. Just a little french asian baker’s daughter who loved to sew and design. Sure she had a bully, but with her lemon song it kept her happy, and positive. She would always stand on the path of justice. It became a lot easier to do so when she found the earrings in the attic when she cleaned it to move into. Tikki said that it was a hard life for a hero with a civilian soul mate. However Marinette had an odd feeling it wouldn’t be a problem. While she had a hunch her soulmate was a hero, she knew for sure it wasn’t Chat. she popped that idea out of his fluffy head the minute he suggested it.  
Chat didn’t have a song, Ladybug did. She was a little sad when she tested Adrien for it and got nothing in return, but she cut her losses and moved on. 

For now Ladybug stood atop the Paris rooftops, the dark sky with no stars only illuminated by the street lights and the Eiffel Tower, she giggled and swung her yo-yo, singing her lemon sweet song.

“And she, means everything to me.”


End file.
